


Every Journey Brings Me Back To You

by CapandIronMansGurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/CapandIronMansGurl
Summary: Steve is away from home but he has a special surprise planned for Tony.





	Every Journey Brings Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).



> This is for @auduna_druitts Oh Captain, My Captain challenge. This is my first full length fic. I have written a couple drabbles but nothing like this. So please be kind in your comments.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/2pre55)

_  
Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of the alarm clock wakes Tony from a restless sleep. Groaning, he slaps the alarm clock quiet. Rolling over, he searches the other side of the bed. He sits up when he realizes it’s empty and why. Steve is still away on deployment and won’t be back for another week. With a heavy sigh, Tony throws back the covers and gets up to start his day. 

After showering and dressing Tony heads for the kitchen. Peter is already up and dressed and has started his morning coffee. 

“Morning kid, sleep ok?” Tony asks. 

“Morning Dad. It was alright,” Peter replies. “I am ready for Papa to be home.” 

Tony gives what he hopes is an encouraging smile and watches Peter grab cereal from the cabinet and head for the kitchen bar. 

“Hey, Dad,” Peter says as he climbs onto the barstool to pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Yeah,” Tony replies pouring coffee into his cup. 

“I was wondering. Do you think maybe you could get done with work early on Friday,” Peter asks. 

“I can try. Is there a reason you need me to get done early? And how early is early? Did I miss a teacher work day or something?” 

“No,” Peter says a little too quickly. “I just thought we could start the weekend earlier.”

Tony looks at Peter suspiciously. “Uh huh. What are you up to?”

“Nothing. I am not up to anything. Can’t a kid just want to spend a little more time with his dad?” 

“Suuurreee, kid,” Tony says not quite believing his son. “Alright, I won’t make any promises. But I will do my best to get done at a reasonable time on Friday. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Peter says. 

“Great. Now go grab your bookbag. We’ll spare Happy and I’ll take you school.”

“Yes,” Peter shouts and takes off for his bedroom to grab his bookbag and to make a quick phone call. 

Peter gathers up his things while he waits for his Uncle Rhodey to answer the phone. 

“Hey, Peter, what's going on?” Rhodey says. 

“Hey, Uncle Rhodey. I talked to dad and he said that he wouldn’t promise he would get done early, but he promised to try. That was all I could get from him. Would you let Papa know, please?” 

“Don’t worry, kid. I think between your Aunt Pepper and I, we can get your dad done for the day on Friday,” Rhodey tells Peter trying to calm him down. 

“I know, but I have been waiting for this day for like ever. And now Papa has it all planned and it might not happen,” Peter says hurriedly. 

Rhodey laughs and reassures Peter everything will be ok. 

“Peter,” Tony calls from the kitchen. “If you don’t hurry up, we are going to be late and you know how much Aunt Pepper hates it when I am late.”

“That’s because you are always late,” Peter mumbles into the phone with a huff.

“Go on, kid. Everything will be fine. We’ll make sure of it,” Rhodey says. 

“Alright. Love you, Uncle Rhodey.” 

“Love you too, kid.” 

Peter hangs up the phone, grabs the last of his things and heads back to the kitchen. 

“What did you do? Get lost?” Tony says as they head for the elevator. 

“No. I couldn’t find my math homework. It somehow ended up under the bed,” Peter replies. 

Tony looks at Peter. He doesn’t lose things. Everything has its place. He’s just like Steve in that regard. 

After dropping Peter off at school, Tony heads to Stark Industries thinking back on Peter’s strange behavior. He doesn’t lose things and rarely asks Tony to leave work early. So what is he up to? 

Tony parks his car in the underground garage, gets out and heads for his private elevator. He finds Pepper waiting for him when he enters his office “Your nephew is being weird,” he says immediately, sitting behind his desk. 

“Why is it when Peter is being weird he’s my nephew and not your son or Steve’s son,” Pepper says, looking up from the paperwork in her lap. 

“Because I am not weird and Steve isn’t here for me to tell him about it,” Tony replies a little sadly. 

Pepper gives him a sad smile. “Have you heard from Steve?

“I talked to him on Saturday. He should be back state-side today. He has debriefings for the rest of the week and should be back home on Sunday,” Tony says.

“So not too much longer and he’ll be home.” 

“I know just doesn’t make it any easier.”

Not being able to bear the sad look on Tony’s face, Pepper changes the subject. “What was Peter doing that was so weird?”

“Asked me if I could try and get done early Friday. He also misplaced his math homework.” 

“Okay, losing his math homework might be a little weird. But how is asking you to get done early weird?” She asks, a little confused.

“It wasn’t that he asked. It was the way he asked. Like he was up to something, and I would be available to partake in whatever it is he has come up with,” Tony says.

“Maybe it’s a surprise. Maybe you are just paranoid. He’s 14. What could he possibly be doing that would cause you to be this concerned,” Pepper says. 

“I don’t know, but that is why I am worried. I don’t like not knowing things.”

“I think it will be fine. As for getting done early. That shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“What?” Tony says surprised.

“Well, Peter did ask. Who am I to deny my sweet nephew time with his dad?”

“And if I had I asked?” Tony retorts. 

“I would probably have said no.” Pepper smiles at Tony and gets up from her chair.

“I hate you,” he says sarcastically.

“No you don’t. You love me and would be lost without me,” she sings walking to the door. “You have a meeting in 20 minutes.”

Tony groans and slams his head on the desk. This is going to be a long week. 

Friday finally rolls around. Pepper kept to her promise and with Tony working a little extra the last couple of days he was able to leave early.

Now he just wants to collapse on the couch with Peter and take out, and forget the week. 

Tony steps off the elevator, pulling off his tie, and searches for Peter. 

“Jarvis, where is Peter? He wanted me home early and he’s not even here,” Tony says to his AI. 

“Master Peter wanted me to let you know that he has gone out with Colonel Rhodes. But he has left you something on the dining room table,” Jarvis replies. 

Tony grumbles under his breath and heads for the table. On it sits two envelopes. One in Peter’s handwriting that says _Dad, Read Me First_. Tony opens the envelope and leans against the table. 

_Hey Dad,_

_Sorry I am not there. But this is just for you. I promise it will be worth it in the end. Or at least I hope so. Ok so there are some rules._  
_Rule 1. NO Starkpad. It can’t help you tonight. You have to figure it out on your own._  
_Rule 2. You can’t ask Jarvis for help either._  
_Rule 3. Happy can’t drive you. You have to drive yourself._  
_Rule 4. Basically no technology. We promise you won’t get lost._  
_Rule 5: Open the other envelope._  
_I’ll see you soon.  
_ _Love, Peter_

Tony turns and picks up the other envelope and opens it. 

_Hello Love,_  
_Sorry, I am not there. I know I will be back in a couple of days but I could not wait to give this to you. So here is your first clue and I will make it an easy one.  
_ _I think most would say we are an unlikely pair. We bump heads more often than not. Especially that first time we met. I thought you were an egotistical asshole. And you thought I was Mr. High and Mighty. Where was that first meeting?_

Tony laughs and puts the note back in the envelope. He knows exactly where to go. But first a change of clothes. After changing into something a little more comfortable, he heads down to his car. 

Pulling up to the gate at Fort Hamilton, Tony rolls down the window. A private steps out to greet him. 

“Afternoon sir, how can I help… Oh, Mr. Stark. Captain Rogers said that you would be stopping by. He said to let you on through and you would know where to head next.”

“Thank you, Private.” Tony says with a smile. He rolls up the window and heads further into the base making his way to Fury’s office.

Oh, he is going to love this, Tony thinks to himself.

After parking, Tony heads into the building and to Fury’s office. He is immediately let in. 

“I believe you have something for me,” Tony says smirking at Fury. 

“Tell Rogers I am not his messenger.” He hands Tony the next envelope.

Tony heads back to his car and opens the envelope. 

_You’ll have to tell me what Fury’s face looked like when you got this from him. Actually, better not. I might not live if you do. Our schedules are not always easy to sync. Sometimes it’s a quick cup of coffee between meetings or a late night binge. And I think that first date was the hardest to coordinate. Where did we go?_

Tony smiles and slips the piece of paper back into its envelope. He puts the car in drive and heads to his next stop. 

Tony stands outside the diner looking up. Steve had brought him here. Peter had a terrible run with the flu and Tony was exhausted but had really wanted to see Steve. Fortunately, Rhodey was home on leave and Peter was sound asleep. So Rhodey forced him out and told him to go enjoy himself for a little bit. It was Steve’s favorite place to go when he was home on leave. It reminded him of when he was younger and wanted to share that with Tony. They had the best cheeseburgers Tony had ever had.

Tony heads inside and takes a seat at the bar. 

“Hey, Tony,” Robert, the owner, greets him. “What are you doing here?”

“Steve has me on a scavenger hunt. This was my next stop. You got anything for me?” Tony asks. 

“Hmm. I am not sure. Let me check with the missus.” Robert heads to back. When he returns, he has Tony’s usual and an envelope. “It would seem that I do have something for you.” He places the plate in front of Tony and hands him the envelope. “Enjoy,” he says and heads off to help the next customer. 

Tony takes a bite of the cheeseburger and groans. Still just as good as the first time. He wipes his hands off and opens the next envelope. 

_See! Isn’t this better than some 5 star French restaurant with words I can’t pronounce? I think you do it just to watch me squirm. I hope you have enjoyed your meal for you have one last stop. I have always wanted to have a family and never thought I would get the chance and then I met you and Peter. You are the best family any man could ask for. Where did we go when we first took Peter out together and told him we were dating?_

Tony knows this one like the back of his hand. It has become their family tradition after that first time. It was Christmastime when Tony had felt comfortable enough in their relationship to take Peter out with Steve. Steve had always loved Christmas lights and had suggested going to the New York Botanical Gardens to see their Christmas displays. Tony hadn’t been there since before his mother had passed away so he readily agreed. Peter had loved it and Tony had never seen Steve smile so brightly. Tony fell even more in love with him that day.

Tony arrives at the entrance to the gardens but is surprised to see the lights off and taped to the glass door was another note.

These notes are starting to get long, Tony thought to himself.

 _Turn to your left and follow the path._

Turning to his left, Tony sees a path of fairy lights that led through the garden. Attached to the fairy lights are photos of Steve and Tony sharing a kiss at New Year’s Eve. Steve and Peter playing at the park. Ones of Peter and Tony working in the lab. And some are of the three of them being together, family vacations and movie nights. 

At the end of the path, Tony reaches the doors of the palm dome to find another note attached. The Palm Dome is a Victorian styled greenhouse located within the Enid A. Haupt Conservatory houses the Palms of the World Exhibit. At Christmas it hosts the Holiday Lights and Train show that Peter begs to see. And every year they attend without fail.

“You better be at the end of this trail, Steve. Or I am going home and never forgiving you,” Tony shouts. 

_I know you’re getting tired of these. I promise this is the last. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but the memories are priceless. And I hope to make a thousand and more priceless memories with you. Step inside._

Tony stood shocked, not believing what he was seeing. Finally at the end of the trail was Steve dressed in Tony’s favorite uniform—Steve’s service blues. 

“Steve, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be home for another two days.”

Tony begins to walk towards Steve. But Steve stops him with an outstretched hand.

“Stop. Don’t come any closer. If you do, I won’t be able to help myself and I’ll never get this out. There is something I need you to know. Just before the start of this last deployment I put in my papers. This was my last tour. I didn’t tell you because you I wanted to be sure, and I have never been sure of anything in my life. 

“I know being with me is never easy. I know the months apart are hard and the deployments are harder. But I know I couldn’t have done them without you or Peter. You made them easy to bear because I knew I would be coming home to you.

“But I realized I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you—without you or Peter wondering if I am going to come home. So I am asking you, Anthony Edward Stark, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” 

Tony stares at him in shock. Not really sure what’s happening. But when he sees Steve begin to rub the back of his neck like he does when he’s nervous, his brain catches up. He steps towards Steve and pulls him in for a kiss and whispers yes. 

Steve whoops, picking Tony up and spinning them both. Tony laughs and orders Steve to put him down and kisses him again. 

“When should we tell Peter?” Tony asks.

“Well, about that. He kind of already knows,” Steve says. 

“What do you mean he already knows? Peter, I know you’re here.” 

Peter slowly comes out from his hiding spot, looking sheepish but excited. 

“You knew.” Tony glares playfully .

“Yeah. I helped plan this, and he asked me for permission. How cool is that, and how could I say no,” Peter replies. 

“Come here.” Tony pulls Peter into a hug. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. This means we officially get to be a family, right?” Peter asks. 

“Yes, it does Peter,” Steve says as he pulls them both into hug. “An official family.” 


End file.
